


PERDIDO [EDAM]

by irohny



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Cuando Otis pregunta, Eric se ríe hasta que sus mejillas duelen y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimitas.





	1. Eric

Cuando Otis pregunta, Eric se ríe hasta que sus mejillas duelen y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimitas. Otis lo acompaña aunque sabe que su pregunta no le ocasionó gracia alguna. Nada le ocasiona gracia últimamente. Se dedica a reír falsamente y hacer chistes que no son graciosos en absoluto.

—¿Extrañas a Adam? —fue su pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Eric en cambio, aún con un deje de risa en su voz, y Otis no sabe si se refiere a por qué pregunta o por qué debería extrañar a Adam. Se encoge de hombros y mira al frente, en la calle donde las personas pasan sin voltear a verlos cuando comen sentados en una banca de la plaza.

Eric piensa, y piensa, y piensa. Se pregunta por qué le contó a Otis sobre Adam, cuando podría haberlo dejado en la nada, porque eso fue. Nada. Luego recuerda una noche de pijamada, cuando sus ojos se cerraban y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

— _Adam me hizo una mamada_ —dijo aquella vez, con sueño y con dolor y con el recuerdo de la mirada de Adam al momento en que subió a aquel auto para no volver.

Otis tenía los párpados cerrados y obligó a su cerebro a despertar ante las palabras de su amigo. Falló.

— _¿Oh?_

Ambos se durmieron luego de eso.

No hablaron al respecto durante los próximos días, y cuando lo hicieron, fue vago y corto. A Eric no le interesaba mucho compartirlo. ¿Compartir qué, exactamente? Pasó demasiado tiempo reprimiendo lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ante la idea de no volver a ver a Adam. ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

—El amor es extraño —dijo Otis unos días después.

Eric jugaba con la comida en su plato, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	2. Adam

La primera noche, Adam no durmió. No porque la cama era dura y fría, no porque la almohada picaba en su cabeza recientemente rapada, no porque sus pies colgaban del colchón, no porque su estómago gruñía y mucho menos porque sus ojos vagaban sin cesar por los rasgos indistinguibles de la habitación en penumbras.

Adam no durmió porque sus manos se cerraban en puños sobre su pecho, y mordía su labio con fuerza para no llamar a su madre entre sollozos. No durmió porque su mente gritaba y su garganta se cerraba, porque saboreaba el óxido de la sangre y la sal de sus lágrimas en su boca.

— _¿Es esto lo que tanto estabas buscando?_ —había dicho su padre, con recelo y con ira y decepción, que sólo se amontonaban en los recuerdos de Adam como los únicos sentimientos que este le había mostrado en toda su vida. Incluso cuando Adam había sido un niño de diez años, que decía cosas sin sentido y hacía travesuras sin maldad alguna, había permanecido quieto y con la cabeza gacha ante semejante mirada de disgusto que su padre le daba.

—Es esto lo que tanto estaba buscando —susurró Adam en la oscuridad, con los ojos seguramente rojos e hinchados, con el labio magullado y el cuerpo tensionado de ira contenida, de tristeza acumulada.

 _Eric habría aguantado,_ pensó cuando recordó al chico, que caminaba con confianza y reía con fuerza. Que era callado ante los insultos pero explotaba en palabras y bromas cuando se rodeaba de gente de confianza. Que abrazaba a su padre como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, que amaba y sonreía y _vivía_.

Y Adam no sintió celos, no sintió envidia, sintió ganas. Ganas de tomar a Eric en sus brazos y apretarlo con fuerza, ganas de besarlo y tocarlo hasta que sus ojos se pusieran blancos, ganas de sacarle risas y risas con cualquier estupidez que cruzara por su mente, ganas de ser parte de su vida. Cuando lo hizo, cuando dio el primer paso, fue desastroso e improvisado y perfecto.

Adam fue libre cuando entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de Eric y rozó sus rodillas bajo la seguridad de la mesa, pero eso había durado tan poco y ahora estaba aquí.

De algo estaba seguro y era que, jamás había buscado a Eric, pero lo encontró en su mente más veces de las que podía contar.


End file.
